The End Is Near!
by celestial power
Summary: They stood there, their eyes wide in fear and clothes soaking with blood, weapons in their hands and numerous dead bodies near their feet. The horror of their situation was endless. Could they even get away from such a situation, they wondered. Various x OC. Reverse Harem. A.U.


**The end is near!**

 **An: I don't own any characters except my OC.**

 **I thought that I would write a new fic. Well, I am still working on my other fics but this one just popped into my mind and refused to leave me alone. This fic is a bit different from what I generally write and my mind came up with it after I binge watched some of the zombie-apocalypse series. As a result, I am left with a broken brain which comes up with all thoughts of zombie fighting and survival.**

 **Well, basically this one will consist of an outer character, Shiori Hatsuki and many other anime characters. I randomly selected these guys and basically had no ill will towards other characters in general. So I will leave the cast below**

 **Shiori Hatsuki- My OC**

 **Erza Scarlet- Fairy Tail**

 **Jellal Fernandez- Fairy Tail**

 **Gray Fullbuster- Fairy Tail**

 **Natsu Dragneel- Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy Heartfilia- Fairy Tail**

 **Inuyasha- Inuyasha**

 **Kagome Higurashi- Inuyasha**

 **Sesshomaru (can't leave my bae) – Inuyasha**

 **Naraku- Inuyasha**

 **Sango- Inuyasha**

 **Let's get started.**

 **Enjoy!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Thursday,**

 **16:00 p.m.**

They stood there, their eyes wide in fear and clothes soaking with blood, weapons in their hands and numerous dead bodies near their feet. The horror of their situation was endless. Could they even get away from such a situation, they wondered.

 **That Morning,**

 **8:00 a.m.**

 _ **And so the trades have been**_ _**stable. The business is rising and there seems to be no problem. The restaurants are in great condition and the shares….**_

"Shiori- chan, the school would be starting in a while. Why are you sitting there looking at the television? Get ready, Erza-chan would be here in a minute. Get your mind of that business tycoon or else I would have to unsubscribe that private channel. You have become spoilt. What is it in that show anyways…it's not like you understand business." A middle-aged woman shouted at the top of her voice in frustration.

Shiori who had been looking at the television and had been practically drooling over the business tycoon, Sesshomaru Taisho, tore her eyes away from the business channel and stared at her mother, her jaw slack and her eyes wide in horror.

"But mama, he is so hot….. Besides I get to know a lot about the trade market." She almost whined with tears forming in the corners of her cerulean eyes.

"No means no, Shiori-chan. It's fine if you like that guy but get your future secured. It's not like he would give a damn about you….. He doesn't even know you. Get ready and leave." The woman growled at her teen daughter.

"But mama….." Shiori was on the verge of crying.

"No….. If you do not want to get grounded, get ready and leave. Don't test my patience young-lady." Her mother's voice was menacing and Shiori better knew to argue when her mother used that tone.

She huffed and switched off the television.

 _Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I need to go now. Our parting will not be for long so please hold onto my memories for the time being…_

Shiori wiped a tear dramatically and zoomed past her mother to her room.

Within half an hour she was ready and racing out of her house.

The bell rang….

Shiori opened the door and in one leap was out of her house.

"Bye, mama…bye, papa…." She waved and ran to fall in steps with her childhood friend, Erza Scarlet.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You are late once again, Shiori. What have you been doing…don't tell me, that business channel, again?" Erza stared at her childhood friend in disbelief. Shiori only managed to give a sheepish grin and rubbed her neck nervously.

 _Erza could be scary….._

"But that man, he is so hot… I can't resist him. Have you seen those eyes? That hair…Oh, it's so silky! And that figure! That man is like the holy grail of sexiness. How could you not like him? There is something definitely wrong with you Erza!" Shiori realized she was drooling once again and cleared her throat in embarrassment.

 _Shiori is crazy…_

"Of course, I don't know. In order to know anything about him, you will have to subscribe to that private business channel, Taisho Networks, which has to be purchased with quite a handsome amount. Unlike you Shiori, I value my New Year savings." Erza replied in quite the calm tone. A shiver ran down Shiori's spine. She turned her head to look at her best friend and found that her eyes were cold and she was seething.

"But I could not do anything. I wanted to watch him every morning so I spent all my New Year savings in subscribing to that channel. What would you do if Jellal-Kun owned a similar broadcasting studio and appeared on it every morning? Would you not subscribe to the channel? Don't give me that look Erza. You are very weak when it comes to him that is." Now Shiori was pissed and was hissing at Erza. Erza did the only thing she could, she looked away and pouted, a small blush appearing on her face.

"Fine, I will agree to that. But what type of guy appears on the broadcasting studio he himself owns. That guy, Sesshomaru Taisho, is insane." Erza bit back with a smirk. Shiori pouted and twirled a lock of her hair.

"That's the best part. He himself reads out the news of his business advancement. In that way, the general public knows the stock market news and his employees remain updated with the current progress of their work." Shiori sighed dreamily.

"That's what I was saying, he is insane," Erza smirked while Shiori pouted and looked away.

They kept on bickering as they trudged the familiar path to their school.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The classroom door opened as the teacher, Mr. Nakamura walked in. The class-president, Jellal Fernandez stood up in attention and his voice echoed in the classroom.

"Stand up" the chairs moved with a creak as all student stood up in attention, "Bow" all students dipped in a low bow, "Good-morning sensei" all of the students chorused, "sit down!" Jellal finished in a serious voice and the class settled in their daily routine.

The half of the day passed by in a blur and the lunchtime came. The bell rang signaling the end of the first half of school. All students whirled out of the classroom and accompanied their friends to lunch.

"Oye…Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Inuyasha, Kagome….. over here….." Shiori shouted as she ran to join her friends.

Erza was usually busy during the lunchtime so Shiori accompanied her other friends. These friends were there with her from the beginning of her high school and were now really close friends.

Erza and Jellal along with Sango formed the student council, a body which regulated all the discipline in the school.

Natsu, Lucy, and Gray were in one classroom while Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango belonged to another classroom.

"Oye Shiori, what do you have for lunch?" Natsu and Inuyasha chorused together.

Shiori smiled. Both of those were really similar to one another. Both of them were quite hot-headed, impulsive and protective. The only difference, one had pink hair and the other had black hair. If that difference could be overlooked, both of them were like brothers.

Shiori sat down with her friends.

"Did you guys hear about that virus doctors were talking about?"Lucy asked suddenly, her voice almost trembling with fear. The others stared at her in alarm.

The five friends shook their head in denial. Lucy cleared her throat and began explaining.

"I was listening to the news this morning. It seems like there is some kind of virus in the city. It spreads through blood infection and is rapidly affecting almost all the citizens. I saw a clip today, there was so much blood all around…and…and…." she choked back a sob and the five friends stared at her in horror.

The rest of the day went by normally.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The chime of the bell signaled the end of the school and all the students moved towards the gate.

Shiori walked out of the washroom, removing droplets of water from her hand with her handkerchief. She spotted Erza and the rest of the gang. Surprisingly enough, Jellal and Sango were with the gang as well.

Lucy and Kagome were chatting while Natsu, Gray, and Inuyasha fought amongst themselves. Jellal and Sango were organizing some paper while Shiori and Erza chatted about some reality show.

A blood-curdling scream was heard throughout the school and it all went down the hill from then.

A stampede ensued throughout the school and all the students were running towards their death. Mutated bodes crawled the ground of the school, their eyes bulging out of its sockets and their mouth hanging open from its jaw, blood dripping in blotches. The mutated bodies got hold of the running students and bit down of them turning them into similar horrific creatures and the horror continued.

Shiori's eyes widened in horror and she gagged as she stared at the dead bodies.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shiori and the gang ran throughout the school. It seemed like only they had survived as they had been present in the rooftop classroom. They were panting in exhaustion. There was no way out. The end was near.

The stairs looked like they had increased dramatically and they kept on running. Certain mutated bodies moved down the stairs and the rest roamed aimlessly on the ground. They walked as if they have been hunched over from some kind of gruesome weight.

A hand shot out and got a hold of Sango's feet. She tripped and fell down on the stairs. Shiori looked back alarmed and her eyes widened as she noticed a pair of jaws were about to be enclosed on the exposed legs of Sango. Shiori watched in horror as the head of the being was torn from its body and it went flying around the corner and landed in front of her feet. Shiori stumbled backward and fell down, tumbling as her back hit the wall.

Shiori looked up and saw that a very haggard Naraku was standing with an iron-pipe over the body of now unconscious and unharmed Sango. She frowned.

 _Naraku, the delinquent….did he just save Sango?_

Shiori smiled and picked up a hissing sound approaching her ears. She turned around and her eyes widened in horror as she noticed that a mutated creature had snuck up behind her and was going to bite her down. Everything happened in slow motion.

One moment Shiori was about to be bitten and at the next moment, Naraku was running down the hallway with Shiori on one shoulder and Sango on the other.

They caught up with the rest of them and all of the survivors entered the gym room and closed the door. The room was dark but it lit up when the lights were turned on. Erza ran up to Shiori and asked her if she was alright. Shiori nodded and she gulped in fear. The room was filled with sounds of panting and wheezing. Lucy broke down into sobs. The rest looked at her but none could reprimand her because everyone was horrified at the incident and wanted to escape.

"Pick up whatever weapon you could find. By now all of you must have realized that In order to escape we would have to fight?" Jellal ordered in his ever-calm voice. But it seemed like his voice trembled a bit.

"We cannot….we cannot kill them. They are our friends and teachers. It is impossible." Kagome bit out between sobs and the rest looked down in sorrow.

"Then go ahead and be eaten. Whoever wants to come, come along otherwise I am leaving. I do not want to die." Naraku growled out and the rest stared at him bewildered.

"None of us want to die. All of us want to live. We cannot fight like you and we hesitate to kill others but that does not mean we want to die. Even we want to get out alive." Shiori shouted in frustration and anger. Her body shook with fear.

"Then let's fight our way through. They are no more our friends or our teachers. We have to do this to survive and to get back home." Inuyasha spat out with a determined look. Kagome stared at him bewildered and then she nodded.

The rest nodded and gulped down a knot of fear.

"Hit them in the heads to kill them. Smash it. They could only be killed in that way." Naraku added calmly as the rest nodded in understanding.

The group of ten picked up a weapon each.

"I am all fired up now," Natsu shouted swinging his iron pipe. The rest of them nodded and shouted "Let's do this." in unison.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The group exited the room and ran through the hallways swinging their weapons and taking down one after another. The group stood in front of the main entrance as they watched in horror, the roads swarmed with those mutated creatures.

 **Thursday,**

 **16:00 p.m.**

They stood there, their eyes wide in fear and clothes soaking with blood, weapons in their hands and numerous dead bodies near their feet. The horror of their situation was endless. Could they even get away from such a situation, they wondered.

They wondered,

 _Is this the end?_

 **Read and review.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~ celestial.**


End file.
